In order to make all of the necessary selections for completing a purchase of an item, a user must navigate through multiple pages of a checkout process. This multi-page checkout process can be inconvenient for the user, especially when using a mobile device. As a result, the user may abandon the checkout process before it is completed. Additionally, the bandwidth requirements for mobile transactions may incur additional costs to the user, as well as delays. In some situations, these transactions cause the mobile device to freeze while awaiting communications, instructions, or other information. This causes an undesirable experience for the user, burdens the wireless network(s), and results in lost transaction costs for the merchant.